Harry Potter the Snake in Lions Skin
by Jeremiah2006
Summary: Harry is smarter then he lets on. The Dursley's punished Harry for having better grades than Dudley in primary school. The engrained effect still causes Harry to have low grade at Hogwarts. Is there another reason for Harry's contined low grades?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter the Snake in Lions Skin by Jeremiah2006

Summary: Harry is smarter then he lets on. The Dursley's punished Harry for having better grades than Dudley in primary school. The engrained effect still causes Harry to have low grade at Hogwarts. The questions are: is there another reason for Harry's continued low grades and when will he show his true intelligence?

Pairings: Harry/Blaise Zabini. This will not be Harry/Ginny or Hermione/Ron other than that I have not decided yet.

This will have bashing of Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron, Molly Weasley, Hermione and maybe others. There are just some actions in cannon that scream manipulation that I think Harry should recognize that would prevent the above parings. I like Hermione so she will be a good person in this story Harry just needs to show her how to open her eyes to see the world beyond her books and above the manipulations around her.

Author Note: I know my story will not be totally original as I love reading stories along these lines but I hope to put my favorite things together into one story. I have my own twists to make the story believable and not totally dependent on magic and time delayed rooms for Harry to show his true intelligence. Please don't flame me. If you don't like the story then don't read it. There are some stories I won't read because I don't like them please have the same curtice. However, if you have constructive advice on what would make you like the story without completely changing my plot I will take it into consideration.

Disclaimer: The creation of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I have been reading HP fanfiction for years and the world of AU HP stories has become so vast but there are themes used in the majority that I have read. I do NOT intend to still these themes from anyone. I have just read too many to give proper credit to, plus I have absolutely no idea who came up with them first. So if you did or know who did then I give you credit now.

Prolog: A brief history

AN2: I live in the USA and have never been to England. I do not know how the school system works there. I do know based on reading HP stories that what I know as elementary school here is called primary school there. From the first HP movie Harry was going to start Stone Wall High at age 11 and his cousin was starting Smeltings. In my part of the USA children start school at age 5 in kindergarten and are 11 or 12 in 6th grade which is the last grade in elementary school. Then there is middle school for two years and then high school for four years. This is just to let you know that if I make a mistake with England's system it is because I do not know and don't want to look it up. I will draw from my experience in my schools. I will use the primary and secondary school terminology from the movies.

I don't know the British pound to U.S. dollar conversion so for this story I am making them equal in value just to make it easier for me as I write.

(This part of the story will mostly be a summary of Harry's life with no dialog, that will come later when the story is back in present time)

Let the story begin……

Harry has always been above average in intelligence for a child his age. He knew in kindergarten what most children in second grade were just learning. His Aunt had inadvertently taught Harry how to read when she made him help with the grocery shopping, putting the groceries away where she wanted them and when he helped cook. Math was also taught in the same way. However, after an incident of bringing home better grades that Dudley taught Harry that he could not let others know how much he knew, not even his teachers. He quickly learned how much to get correct and how much to get wrong. His uncle helped him get lower grades by beating Harry too much that he would miss school and not do the make up work. Harry was naturally left handed but had to learn how to use both hands equally because one always seemed to be hurt in some way. Harry spent his primary school days learning what ever he could in private and devising new ways to keep his true intelligence secret. He found out how to use simple algebra to find out what grades to get on each assignment to always remain just below his cousin. No one ever caught on to Harry's scheme.

When Harry finished primary school he was looking forward to Stone Wall High because Dudley would not be there and he was hoping to be able to get better grades with out being beaten for them. When his Hogwarts letter came he had great plans to have the highest grades in his class but that thought was soon dashed.

~~~Flash back to Hagrid's rescue, Diagon Alley and 1st – 5th Year~~~

After a long day of shopping in Diagon Alley Harry was back at Privet Drive in Dudley's second bedroom much to both of their chagrin; Dudley's for the loss for his room and Harry's for being back at the Dursley's at all. Harry had wanted to either go to Hogwarts early or stay at the Leaky Cauldron, both were summarily dismissed as possibilities as soon as they left his mouth.

Harry had liked Hagrid for saving him from the hell he was in but did not think he was the best person for the job. Thinking back on the day Harry was told that the Headmaster was basically thought of as an all knowing god in the Wizarding world and could do no wrong. He got out of Hagrid that Dumbledore was the one who had placed Harry at the Dursley's along with McGonagall and Hagrid himself. Based on Hagrid's hero worship of Dumbledore and his display of low intelligence Harry did not blame Hagrid for his involvement with placing Harry in 10 years of hell on earth. He however did blame both Dumbledore and McGonagall. He would give McGonagall a chance to defend her involvement to redeem herself but he didn't give it much hope due to Dumbledore's god like persona. Then there was all the Slytherin bashing. It was like Dumbledore via Hagrid was making sure that he didn't end up in Slytherin. He had so much thrown at him that it was over whelming. He had so many questions that he would think should have been answered by the person to introduce him to the magical world. That was why he didn't think Hagrid was the right person to introduce him to this new world of magic. He could not imagine other kids in the muggle world being told by Hagrid, he would stand out too much, not only that but no parent in their right mind would send their child to a school who graduated students at Hagrid's standards. Not to be mean about Hagrid but he couldn't talk correctly and did not sound as though he had a full education. At that moment Harry realized that Hagrid was sent to keep Harry in the dark about what all muggleborn students would be expected to know. So he made a plan.

Harry had a bus pass that he used to go into town to get groceries and run other errands. He also had some muggle money that he had saved from finding it in pockets while he did the laundry and around the house while doing chores. He kept it because he figured that the Dursleys owed him something for being their slave and they would never realize it was missing to begin with, he would just be accused of stilling it if he gave it to them but if he kept it they would just assume they spent it and didn't remember that they did. After five years of savings he had a little over 100 pounds. Plenty for a taxi to London from the town he did his errands in. He decided to go in the morning while the Dursley's were still in fear of retribution from the magical world if they didn't let Harry do what he wanted.

The next morning Harry put on part of his school uniform, the muggle looking part, put a robe in his old backpack, and told the Dursley's he would be gone for the day. In town Harry found a shop that sold makeup and asked the lady working there if she could help him find some thing that would cover up his scar. With that handled he used a payphone to call a taxi. While in London Harry went back to Gringots for several reasons. The first was to find out if there was a way to get his key back. When he asked Griphook to help him with that he was taken to a privet room where all his business was handled. A new key was made for him, the old one would no longer work; he got a money bag that was keyed to him only that was tied to his vault so he didn't have to go to it every time he needed more money; a muggle kit that included photo ID and a muggle ATM card tied to his vault; a Gringots drop box that would allow him to get his mail and bank statements from it with out interference from Dumbledore or the ministry; and lastly his parents will. Dumbledore who was receiving Harry's bank statements would get doctored ones showing no activity to the account. An audit would be done to see if Dumbledore or anyone else had removed money or property from any of Harry's vaults. Harry found in the will that he should never have been place with his so called family, it specifically stated that he was not to be placed there under any circumstance and that Dumbledore was a witness to the will. Harry was beyond pissed at this point but knew that if Dumbledore found out how much he knew that he would be in great danger, so he decided that he needed more information and a plan before he took action. With the goblins doing all that they could for Harry he left the bank for the book store.

In the book store Harry asked if there were books recommended for muggleborn students. He was shown a list and the section in the store. He bought most of the books on the list and a few that weren't. He also raided the law section for books to help him with his situation, books that taught wizard edacit and customs, Hogwarts: A History, and any other book that he found interesting or that he thought would help him. He also found a backpack that appeared on the outside to be normal but on the inside could hold all the books he just got and more without weighing more that if one book was in there, it also had compartments for parchment, ink, quills, and a filing system for assignment completed and still in the works. It came with instructions to customize the compartments, design, and colors to his liking. There were security measures so that only he could open the bag and be the only one to even touch the bag. The best part was that it did not require active magic on his part so he could play around with the features later at the Dursley's.

He also went to the stationary store to have a batter look around than what Hagrid had allowed him. He found many interesting notebooks which he bought quite a few of. Some were charmed so that only he could open them and only he could see what was written in them even if some one could open it or look over his shoulder while he was writing. He found sets that were tied together that what was written in one was written in the other and vise versa. These would come in handy a few years later but for now he just thought they were cool. In his selection he had a few for class and a few for personal reasons. He also found art supplies that made him drool, here he really splurged. He was always good at art and had wanted his own supplies but was never aloud any.

With so much more stuff and plans to get more essentials such as clothes and other basic necessities he needed a different trunk than the one that Hagrid had made him get so he went back to the trunk shop and got the five compartment trunk that he had wanted to get the first time. This one came with many more charms on it. He could shrink and enlarge it with a touch and password, make it feather light, and invisible to those be deemed unworthy, namely everyone but himself.

After another hour exploring the other shops getting a few things here and there Harry went back to the muggle world to finally get some clothes that fit him. He spent four hours getting everything he needed and some that he just wanted. He now had enough clothes to last him a few years in various styles and sizes so as he grew he would have clothes that fit him.

Harry spent the rest of the summer reading about his new world and making a plan about how he was going to act. He knew he was not suppose to know how to get onto the platform so he would have to wait for someone to help him. He also figured that there were some things that he would have to wait until he spent enough hours in the library to have 'looked up' what he knew and some that would have to be kept secret until many years later. So Harry allowed the Weasleys to show him how to get onto the platform and become Ron's friend and diss Malfoy and not get sorted into Slytherin even thought he knew that was where he belonged and wanted to be. He spent September and October in the library ignoring Ron's blatant attempts to do everything he could to keep him from the library. Harry had figured out that the Weasleys were a plant from Dumbledore and that Ron was not a real friend. This was further confirmed when the audit on his vaults was complete. The Weasleys were getting paid from his trust vault and their tuition was being paid from the Potter Family Vault. Ron even had a personal vault for his befriending Harry Potter. Harry had the goblins keep track of all the money taken from him but not to stop it for now. He had enough that he would not be financially hurt from what was being taken. Harry still didn't have enough information to make a plan of action yet and wouldn't for a few more years. He did ask if there were any laws that would prevent Dumbledore from access to his vaults now that he was 11 or be able to restrict what the money was spent on. Unfortunately there weren't.

After Hermione became a friend Harry's grades slipped. He was reminded of never being allowed to do better that his cousin, Hermione took his place. She got mad if she was not the first one to complete a spell correctly, if she was not the one to answer every question a teacher asked or if some one got a better grade on an assignment or an exam. He soon slipped below Ron also. Ron got Hermione to practically do his work for him. Harry didn't want to do Ron's work so he pretended that Ron was better while privately he did better than either Ron or Hermione. He kept all of his secret assignments in folders, one for each class, in his five compartment trunk along with all the books he was not suppose to have. He had turned one compartment into a library with a desk and comfortable seating area. He would put the trunk on his bed when he had closed his bed hanging placing locking, privacy, and alert wards on them. He would then spend a few hours a night in his trunk when everyone thought he was sleeping.

And so went his first year. He did find out that Fred and Gorge were real friends not being paid and didn't know that some of their family was. The year ended with him seeing through the manipulations of the sorcerer's stone fiasco and a trip back to a summer of hell. While at the Weasley's he paid attention to who was manipulating him and who wasn't. He didn't see enough of Arthur to figure him out and Percy was to self absorbed to be involved, and Fred and Gorge stayed genuine. Ron he knew was being paid along with Molly. Ginny seamed off some how but he couldn't figure it out yet. When they went shopping Molly wanted control of his key but Harry told her that he didn't need to go to his vault and that Hagrid had kept it. Harry told Molly that he had enough left over from last year since all he needed to get were new books and replace his supply of parchment, quills, and ink. She was not happy about that to say the least, she hid her anger well, but growing up with the Dursleys he could spot it quite easily.

Second, third, and fourth year went on the same with Harry spotting all the manipulations around and coming up with a plan to blow the lid off of the can of bull he so desperately wanted out of. Harry added Arithamency and Ancient Runes to his private study. In his fifth year he avoided Umbitch's detentions only incurring one but was still kicked off the quidditch team with the life ban. At the end of fifth year Harry sat all OWLS offered all 12 of them. He still taught the DA showing a little of his true intelligence.

Here is where the major changes occur to the well known cannon of JKR. Harry remembered the mirror that Sirius gave him after the fiasco in Unbridge's office, so there was no DOM adventure. Harry with the help of Sirius and Remus was able to get the prophecy from Dumbledore and was sent back to hell for the summer.

After Harry's one kiss with Cho he had to admit to himself what he had been denying for a few years now, he was gay. Girls just did not do it for him. He had a few crushes on a few guys that he put off as admiration but now he admitted that they were truly crushes. During Christmas break that year Harry had literally run into Blaise Zabini both apologized and helped each other up. When their hands met a shock went through them making them stand still for a few minutes looking into each others eyes. When they let go they decided to go to the ROR to talk. They had been together ever since that day. Harry gave one of his messaging journals to Blaise as a Christmas gift with an explanation of all the security features and exactly what the journal was, these were green, Slytherin green. They wrote in them so much Harry was glade that they had a charm to never run out of blank pages. They kept their relationship a secret as it would be to dangerous for the both of them if anyone knew that they were together.

Harry also gave a black messaging journal to Sirius and Remus when they helped him get the prophecy so that they could write to each other with out interference from manipulative old men and with out the delay of owl mail.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter the Snake in Lions Skin by Jeremiah2006

Disclaimer: The creation of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I have been reading HP fanfiction for years and the world of AU HP stories has become so vast but there are themes used in the majority that I have read. I do NOT intend to still these themes from anyone. I have just read too many to give proper credit to, plus I have absolutely no idea who came up with them first. So if you did or know who did then I give you credit now.

Chapter 1: The lid blows

It was July 15th the day that would change Harry's world once more. He had just received his OWL results. As he broke the ministry seal he saw that his black messaging journal (MJ) signaled a new message was there. Feeling that looking at what Sirius had to say was more urgent than finding out his OWL scores he put the OWLs down on his bed and crossed the room to his desk to read the message.

Opening the journal he read:

_Harry, pack your stuff Remus has been sent to get you. The OWL scores arrived here an hour ago. Dumbles decided that he had the right to share your scores with everyone here, THE WHOLE ORDER and RON, GINNY, and HERMIONE. All hell broke lose. 12 OWLS, 12, boy do we have some major talking to do. Remus and I will tell you more when you get here. You get your own room this time. It's my house I get to say if you get your own room not Dumbles. That is a whole other story, a long one. Now PACK._

_See you in a few,_

_Sirius_

"Damit, why, why dose HE have to do these things to me" Harry said as he packed what little he had out. His MJs went into his backpack along with his 5C trunk. He put on some of his good clothes and a hat to cover his new hair style for now. The clothes he chose were from his shopping spree before first year, he had gotten some in larger sizes then also, ones he knew would cause objection from a select few people he wanted to offend. He had his wand in a wand holster on his right arm that had disillusion and anti-summoning charms along with a few other handy charms. He was ready to go so he read his OWL scores while he waited for Remus.

_Harry James Potter_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_OWL Scores_

_Passing Grades: O, E, A = 1 OWL each_

_Failing Grades: P, D, T = 0 OWLs_

_Ancient Runes: O_

_Arithamency: O_

_Astronomy: O_

_COMC: O_

_Charms: O_

_DADA: O*_

_Divinations: E_

_History of Magic: O_

_Herbology: O_

_Muggle Studies: O_

_Potions: O_

_Transfigurations: O_

_Total number of OWLS: 12**_

_Rank in Gryffindor: 1__st_

_Rank in Hogwarts: 1__st_

_*Highest score in 150 years, previously held by A. W. B. Dumbledore._

_**Most OWLS in 53 years, previously held by Tom M. Riddle at 11 OWLS._

"Well Shite," Harry said as Remus came into Harry's room.

"Cub, you okay?"

"Remus," Harry said as he turned around startled that he didn't even hear Vernon answer the door.

"Sorry cub didn't mean to startle you. I snuck into the house so we could leave with out causing a scene, we'll just leave a note for them. Now are you okay?"

"Yeah, Moony, I was just reading my OWL results. I knew I had 12 from Sirius' message but it's the notes at the end that shocked me," Harry said as he handed over the parchment.

"Shite is right cub. Well congratulations. But we need to go face the mad house so lets go and get it over with so that Siri and we can celebrate and have a long talk in privet," Remus said all of this while giving Harry a hug and then shrinking Harry's trunk which Harry put in his back pack. Harry activated the wards on his backpack so that only he could open it. He told Remus about the wards so that he didn't inadvertently set them off, or Sirius. Then they were off, once out side the wards Remus side-along aparated them to Grimuald Place.

When they walked into the kitchen everyone went quite and then all bust out with questions. Harry just ignored everyone and followed Remus to a chair and sat between him and Sirius. Over the dim of everyone firing questions at him at once, except for a select few, of which he took note, Harry greeted Sirius.

"Hey Siri, long time no see. How have you been?" said while giving him a hug.

"Okay Prongslet okay. And you?"

"Been better, but okay right now, health wise that is. But if this cacophony continues much longer I might go deaf."

With that Sirius stood up and shot sparks out of his wand and called for quite. Once everyone had stopped their shouting and sat down he turned to Harry.

"So do you want to make a statement first?"

"Sure, might as well." Harry relaxed back into his chair got comfortable making everyone impatient for the _unnecessary wait_ for their _rightfully deserved_ explanation.

"I don't see what the big deal is here but since _**I**__ apparently don't have the same __**right**__ to __**privacy**__ that everyone else does_ I guess you think you all deserve an explanation for my 12 OWLS, 11 O's and one E." Seeing only those that didn't shout questions at him react like he was right in his sarcastic statement he decided to wait a few more minutes and let them all squirm. Surprisingly Snape was one of the few and even gave him an approving look at his decisively Slytherin tactics that he was using. Dumbles was the first one to break the silence.

"Harry that is _enough_. NOW explain how you got 12 OWLS."

"I sat the all of the exams. It says in a Hogwarts: A History that you don't have to take the classes to take the OWLS."

"But how did you get O's in classes you never took and the rest of you classes when you barley get A's in class?" Dumbles asked.

"I studied and just because I do A work doesn't mean that I am not capable of doing O work or that I don't know more than everyone thinks that I do."

"But HARRY that's not possible, you _can't_ do that level of work. And you never went to Ancient Runes or Arithamency, you have to go to class to learn how to do those. You just can't!" Hermione ranted. Snape snorted shaking his head.

"Well Hermione I DID so it must be possible. I CAN do that level of work YOU just don't like it when I DO."

"That's not true. I am always trying to get you and Ron to do better."

"Hermione, back in first year before we were friends, who was the one to answer questions before you, do spells before you, get better scores on assignments and exams than you? It was ME. I was better then you but when you became my friend you would throw a fit, reminiscent of my cousin by the way, when ever I did better then you. So, I decided that I would rather have you as a friend than show how intelligent I was, so I lowered my grades to below yours and let you answer questions first and do spells first. It wasn't that hard to do after all I have been doing the same thing since I was 5. Once you get beaten a few times for having better grades than your cousin you learn fast how to lower your grades and not have anyone notice. I even lowered them again when Ron started complaining about doing worst then me. I knew that I didn't need to show how much I knew to learn what I wanted, at least not until OWLS."

After that speech everyone was quite. The professors in the group were thinking back to his first year realizing what they overlooked. Some were horror struck at what he did to keep his friends and at what happened when he was 5. Snape was almost smiling at how Slytherin Harry actually was. In the silence Harry's stomach growling could be heard. Sirius stood up and Harry followed him to the kitchen to get some food. Molly started to object.

"What are you two doing it is way past dinner time. I will not be making anything more, so you will just have to wait until morning. Humph!"

"Mrs. Weasley, I have not had anything to eat _all day_ so I _am_ going to eat. I do not _need you_ to make me anything I am fully capable of doing it _myself_."

With that Harry turned back to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat but Molly was not done.

"HARRY _stop right there_. This is _my_ kitchen and I will decide when food will be made and right now is _not_ one of those times. _Now go back to that table_ and finish explaining and answering our _questions_. Then you will go to _bed_. You can eat in the morning _just like everybody else_!"

"Mrs. Weasley this is NOT your house it is SIRIUS', HIS kitchen. YOU are NOT my mother so you have NO say in what I can and can not do. Now I have NOT EATEN ALL DAY. I WILL eat now. Then I will leave this room. What I do after that is not any of your business or the ORDERS." Harry turned and took the food Sirius had made him thanked him and went over to the counter to eat ignoring everyone else in the room knowing that Remus and Sirius would tell him later about what was happening. Molly was fuming but couldn't say anything due to the silencing charm Sirius had placed on her. Harry finished his food, put the dish in the sink, picked up his backpack, left the room with Sirius and Remus following, and leaving in their wake total kayos.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter the Snake in Lions Skin by Jeremiah2006

Disclaimer: The creation of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I have been reading HP fanfiction for years and the world of AU HP stories has become so vast but there are themes used in the majority that I have read. I do NOT intend to still these themes from anyone. I have just read too many to give proper credit to, plus I have absolutely no idea who came up with them first. So if you did or know who did then I give you credit now.

Chapter 2: The long awaited talk

After Harry, Remus, and Sirius left the room Dumbles called an end to the meeting. The children were sent to bed, most of the order left, and a few that stayed went to bed. Those remaining in the kitchen were Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Flicwick.

"Well I never saw that coming" said Flicwick, causing Snape to snort as he took a seat at the table.

"What do you find so amusing, Severus?" asked McGonagall.

"No one saw it coming because it was so Slytherin and who would expect the Gryffindor Golden Boy to use such Slytherin tactics. The Gryffindor thing to do from here is to ask the boy if he has proof in the form of old assignments and his work in Ancient Runes and Arithamnecy. The Ravenclaw way would be to test him to see exactly how much he does know. The Hufflepuff way would be to just see how he does in class this coming year. Or you could do it the Slytherin way and do a combination of all three."

"We will discus this later with Mr. Potter, Sirius, and Remus. For now lets go," said McGonagall as she stood up to leave. The others followed.

After leaving the kitchen Harry followed Sirius to his new room, which happened to be in the newly remodeled attic. The room was huge. The stairs up into the room entered in at the back of the room and to the left. The front overlooking the street at the front of the house had a round window in the center of the wall. A desk was under the window with bookshelves lining the walls on either side which had numerous books already on them. In the middle of the room on the left had wall was a king size four poster bed, the bedding done in his favorite shades of blues and greens. The comfortable furniture in the study area in front of the fireplace was also in the same color scheme. The window seat in front of the bay window on the right was looked like a place he could relax reading a good book or just to gaze out into the magical picture the window provided. The walls were painted a soft cream color. The wood of the desk, shelves, bed, and other furniture was done in a rich mahogany. Harry also had his own bathroom in the back right hand corner of the room. From the out side it looked no bigger than a small closet but when he walked in it was huge. There was a shower that cold easily fit three fully grown people, a tub that looked like a small pool, a sink and vanity area that was big enough for two people, and another door which lead to the toilet. There were towel racks and shelves on the wall that were filled with towels of all sizes that continued his blue, green, and cream color scheme. The walls were also the same cream as his bedroom but done in a paint made for bathrooms. The shower, tub, and floor were done in tile of blue, green, and cream. Overall Harry was very pleased. After leaving the bathroom he spotted the wardrobe which he found had a few sets of new clothes and plenty of room for what was in his trunk and room for more. As Harry unpacked the long awaited talk began with Sirius.

"Harry I know there is more to the story then what you said downstairs. Would you please tell us more?"

"There's not that much more just more gruesome detail about the beatings I got as a child which I wrote most of in the MJ. Like I said I was not allowed to do better then Dudley at anything and if I did I was punished. I learned how to read and do basic math by the time I was 5 by helping my Aunt with the cooking and grocery shopping. In school I would day dream in class and not doing assignments mostly from boredom because they were to easy but it served the purpose of getting lower grades than Dudley. My second grade teacher caught on to my true intelligence and had me take placement tests but I purposely did bad to stay in second grade. At first I thought I had fooled him but he started holding me in during breaks to talk to me about doing my best. I at first told him that I was, but he didn't believe me, after a two weeks I caved and told him that I wasn't allowed to do better than my cousin, he wanted to know why but I never told him. I think he figured it out and stopped probing. After that he would just look at me sadly. None of my other teachers figured it out. I became better at hiding my boredom so I wasn't questioned again. As the years passed I found different ways to determine how to get the grades I needed and would make a game out of it. When I got to Hogwarts I at first did well in all of my classes. But like I said before I lowered them to be below Hermione and Ron. I wanted to have friends even if that meant I had to go back to hiding my intelligence to have them as friends. I had been conditioned to let others do better than me. It wasn't until Christmas break this last school year that I realized what was truly happening to me and that it was not right, that I had the right to be myself and do my best and if they were my true friends than my grades should not matter. So I decided that I would do my best on the OWLS and take all of them since I had been learning about the other subjects in private I knew that I should at least attempt the exams. I found all of the OWLS to be easy but pretended that they were hard like Ron and Hermione were complaining that they were. Now I guess I know that they aren't the best of friends like I hoped that they were. I knew this was coming but it still hurts."

Harry had finished unpacking and had changed into PJs and then settled into one of the comfy chairs in the study area. There was silence for a few minutes after Harry had finished his story.

"Well cub, I think you should give them some time to adjust to the real you before you write them off as friends. This did come as quite a shock to them and everyone else. If they had heard it from you it may not have been as bad but with Albus being the one to spring this on them in the manor and environment that he did added betrayal to the shock. Let them cool off tomorrow by giving them space. Not to confine you to your room but if you stayed in here except for meals it would give them that space. If you get asked why you are staying in your room just say you are getting settled in and giving everyone else the chance to digest the shocks they received tonight without getting in their way."

"Remus has some good points, Prongslet. I would also make it clear that you are not hiding in here thought, leave the doors open as an invitation to come in. You need to stand your ground though if a confrontation does occur. Don't let anyone make you feel like you did anything wrong because you didn't. You only did what you felt you had to do. What the Dursleys did was wrong. What Hermione and Ron did was wrong. You just reacted to what they did to survive. You got that Prongslet?"

"Yeah Siri I do but it still hurts." Harry added silently that he wished Blaise was here.

"Cub, what or should I say who made you realize what was happening?"

"What do you mean who?"

"You smell different cub, I know you have a friend that is more than just a friend to you." When Remus said this Harry blushed and looked down at his hand in his lap with a sheepish smile.

"You two promise that this stays between you? You can't tell anyone." Harry was very nervous that they would reject him for being gay.

"We promise."

"My boyfriend." There was a long pause before anyone said anything. Remus and Sirius were shocked to say the least. They had no idea that Harry was gay. After a silent conversation between them that went unnoticed by Harry Sirius broke the nervous silence.

"Prongslet, look at us," Harry look up at them to see acceptance and concern, "we are okay with you being gay. We would be hypocrites if we weren't. You see Remi and I have been together since our sixth year. We kept it a secret that only James and Lily knew about us. Remi's wolf and my dog claimed each other as life mates. Are you okay with us being together?"

"Yes."

"Cub who is your boyfriend?"

"You promise not to overreact or get mad?"

"Yes"

"Blaise Zabini."

"Prongslet why would you think we would be mad?"

"Siri, he is in Slytherin."

"Oh. Well not _all_ Slytherins are bad. Is he good to you? He doesn't hurt you in any way?"

"Yes he's good to me and would never hurt me. He loves me."

"Okay cub. How long have you two been together?"

"We got together during Christmas break. We literally ran into each other in the hall causing us to drop all our books and fall down. We both were apologizing and picking the books up and then reached out our hands to help the other up. When our hands touched there felt like there was an electric shock and our magic was running through us and into the other mixing in our hands and into our souls. We just stood there looking into each others eyes, for I don't know how long, but it seamed like a very long time. We eventually let go, it felt like a part of me was missing when he let go. We walked to the ROR from there and talked about what we felt and about our selves, the real us not the masks we wore. He was the one who helped me realize just how bad my mask was for myself. He spent hours making me come to terms with what I needed to do and made me feel better about my self. We also spent quite a bit of time snoging in there. We finally got the right books back and left the room. No one had noticed we were missing. We continued through out the break to spend time in there together. He was the only Slytherin and I was the only Gryffindor that stayed for the break so no one noticed how much time we spent together. I gave him an MJ for Christmas which we used to talk when everyone got back from break and we couldn't spend as much time together. Ron and Mione spent a lot of time snoging so I would go to the ROR to study and if Blaise could get away he would met me there. We spent most of our time studying for our OWLs but we did do some snoging. I miss him." With that Harry sighed and got up to look out the window. By now it was after midnight so Remus and Sirius decided it was time to go to bed. They bid goodnight and left Harry's room closing the doors as they went.

The next morning Harry got up before the sun was up and enjoyed the luxuries of his new digs. He got dressed in his favorite pair of kaki cargo pants and long-sleeved emerald green shirt that had metallic blue snakes down the sleeves. He styled his hair to bring out the green highlights. He had long bangs which he flattened creating a part on his right side causing the long bangs to sweep over his left side and cover his scar. The rest of his hair was short and spiked. Last but not least he put in his earrings, five in his left and four in his right, all were loops, most of them black but a few were green to match the rest of his ensemble. He slipped on his flops and headed down to the kitchen hoping to get there before Mrs. Weasley, not looking for another confrontation this early in the morning.

When he got there he was in luck the kitchen was empty. He set to work making breakfast for himself, Remus, and Sirius. He figured that everyone else would be cooked for by Mrs. Weasley. He hand three places set at the table when they walked in, "Hey Moony, Padfoot, have a seat breakfast is ready." They mumbled a good morning as they sat down, still half asleep, and dug into their food. When they had finished eating and had two cups of coffee each they were awake enough to comprehend that they were the only three in the kitchen and that Harry must have cooked. Sirius for once was the first to make the connection and to voice it.

"Harry, did you cook this?"

"Yep, made just enough for the three of us, I best be cleaning up before the mother hen arrives."

"I'll do that cub," and Remus did with a few flicks of his wand the kitchen was clean again with no evidence that they were ever there.

"Thanks Moony, I'm going to go write in my MJ to let him know I've been moved to a safe location. See you guys later." He left the room and made it back to his without encountering anyone. Remus and Sirius soon left also and headed back to their room to talk about their plans for Harry this summer.

Back in his room Harry wrote to Blaise in his MJ.

_B,_

_The last 18 hours have been busy and has set in motion the release of some of my secrets. I got a MJ from P that said that D told the whole O including R, G, and H, my OWL scores WITHOUT my permission. I had just got the owl and was about to open it when I got the MJ. I am still really pissed at D for doing that he had no right! In the MJ I was told M was coming to get me so I packed first and then read my scores, I'll write them in full at the end of this message, but a quick sum 12 OWLs, 11 O's, and 1 E (Divinations). I also am first in G and in H. How did you do? My scores set off a bomb in the O. No one besides P and M believed that I was able to get what I got without cheating or was given the scores because of my fame. R and H were quite mad especially when they were told my reasons for hiding my true intelligence, it being their fault and all. I think S was actually impressed with the S tactics I used. P and M know about us, they were okay with it, their together too. I have my own room this time which is great because I didn't want to share with R again, especially after how mad he was when I got here, not to mention he doesn't know how to keep his stuff put away, the blinding orange, or how to keep out of my stuff. Did I tell you how last year when we shared a room here his mother made me clean up his mess in our room because she insisted that I helped create the mess so I had to help clean it up even though I didn't and all my stuff was in my trunk and it was only R's stuff that was everywhere. He can't keep his stuff in his own space not even in the dorm. He also likes to steal my stuff and when confronted he pulls the 'what is mine is yours and what is yours is mine' line when I never agreed to that at all. Most of the time I can't stand him at all; I don't think he will be a friend when this summer is over. Sometimes I wish I let the hat put me in S. Well enough of my complaining, I think I have vented enough for now. _

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Ree_

After writing Harry found a book on one of his shelves that he hadn't read yet and settled down into one of the comfortable chairs to read. He wanted to spend time reading for fun before he got his summer assignments. He still had to decide which classes he would take for the next two years. He wanted to talk to a few of his professors, Sirius, and Remus first though. Harry had been reading for a few hours when Hermione came to see him.

"Harry, can we talk?" Hermione asked from his doorway after she knocked and he looked up from his book.

"Sure come in and have a seat," he said pointing to one of the armchairs while marking his place in his book and putting it to the side.

"Harry, I'm sorry about what I said last night about you not being smart, and that I made you hide your intelligence just to keep me as a friend. I think I over reacted last night because I was jealous of your grades, I didn't do as well on my OWLs as I had wanted, I know its no excuse but that is why I acted the way I did. I hardly slept last night because I was thinking about how I have acted the last five years and I don't like what I have analyzed. I have not been a good friend, I let my obsession with needing to have the highest grades get in the way and rule my life. I apologize to you and I hope that we can work on being what friends are supposed to be." She said all this surprisingly slow and clear for her, it was still fast but Harry was able to understand it all. Then she sat there nervously while Harry was looking at her with a thoughtful look on his face.

Harry took in all that Hermione had to say, she was sincere in her apology but he could not go back to being her friend quite so easily. "Hermione, I accept your apology. However, I can not go back to the way things were before, you will have to earn my friendship back. I am going to be myself from now on I am no longer going to hide my intelligence, it may have served a purpose before but it also did too much harm not only to myself but to others as well. I will not change myself to please others anymore. If you want to be my friend you will have to like who I am, you may disagree with some or all of me but I expect you to respect me enough to not try to change me. I have spent my whole life hiding who I am but no more. Do you understand me?"

"Yes I do."

"Good, now what classes are you going to take next year, I am having a bit of a hard time deciding."

Hermione went on about her OWL scores which were okay. She got O's in Muggle Studies and Potions; E's in Ancient Runes, Arithamency, Charms, DADA, History of Magic, Herbology, and Transfigurations; and A's in Astronomy and COMC. She decided to continue with all her courses. She also decided not to take any of the new electives because there were no NEWTs for them and found that they didn't interest her. After she rambled on about her classes she asked Harry what he was going to take and he told her that he really had no idea yet. Soon it was lunch time so Hermione excused herself to freshen up before going to the kitchen to eat. Harry decided to head down to lunch to see if any of his professors were there.

As Harry entered the kitchen he was so shocked to see how many of the professors were there that he stopped in the doorway. Hermione had come down the stairs after him was going to enter the kitchen as Tonks was entering from the front door. Tonks was her usual clumsy self and tripped over the troll foot umbrella stand causing her to fall into Hermione who then fell into Harry causing a pileup on the kitchen floor. Tonks popped right back up, very embarrassed but not hurt and helped Hermione up who was also unhurt. Harry on the other hand didn't move, he was face down with his right arm under his chest and the left to his side. Hermione and Tonks both bent down to help Harry up, Tonks on the left and Hermione on the right. Hermione could tell that Harry was hurt and told Tonks not to touch him yet. She knelt down next to Harry's head to talk to him.

"Harry, I can tell you are hurt. I need you to tell me where it hurts so that we can get you off the floor with out hurting you more."

Harry just grunted in response and used his left had to push himself up onto his knees while holding his right arm to his chest. He had tears streaming down his face as he turned his head to look at Hermione and said, "My arm is broken."

Everyone at the table was pulled out of their shocked stupor with that statement and all started talking at once. Snape being who he is called for silence and got up and went over to Harry and quickly healed Harry's arm and gave him a pain relief potion.

Hermione and Tonks both started to apologize Harry quickly told them it was an accident and that he did not blame them. Harry also thanked Snape for helping him.

Lunch was then resumed in a quiet tense atmosphere. Mrs. Weasley was glaring at Harry through the whole meal and Ron was pretending that he didn't exist. The professors talked quietly amongst themselves. When lunch was over the professors requested that they talk to Harry in privet. With a look to Remus and Sirius they led Harry and the professors to a privet room.


End file.
